Scandal In Their Eyes
by FleetlingAmethyst
Summary: Scandalshipping; A war brings out the feelings between a pharaoh and priest. Will it be death or chains that tear them apart?  discontinued.
1. A Pharaoh's Strength

**Pairing: Atem X Seth**

**Warning: This is yaoi. Don't like it then don't read it. Rated T for blood and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I dont freaking own Yugioh ok! Happy!**

**A/N: Because I love Scandalshipping and I havn't shared a story of it on here I decided I wanted to. I love it and wish there was more of it on here. Some people think it's pretty much prideshipping WHEN IT'S NOT! Ugh. I don't even think Seth and Kaiba are very much a like... Anyways... Nice reviews would be awesome for another update! I really hope you like the story... **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Atem lowered his sword for only a mere moment before he had to bring it above his head again to shield himself from a blow. The strength exerted upon the swing caused his grip on his own sword to loosen but he stayed strong to protect himself. In times of an impending war he had to stay strong. Every day he pushed himself harder until at the end of the day he was barely able to move a limb. He had to stay strong for his people. The people he ruled over. Egypt.<p>

The young pharaoh pushed away the sword that had swung over his head. He fiercely elbowed his combatant in the stomach before swinging his leg over to knock them to the ground. He pointed his curved sword down at his momentary enemy.

"Excellent tactic! You have learned quickly."

Atem nodded down to his combat mentor, Baniti. He put his sword in the case around his waist then offered his hand down to him. "You have taught me well."

When on his feet he suddenly placed the pharaoh in a head lock. "Obviously not well enough. Have I not taught you to never let your guard down? On the battle field never sheath your sword before your enemy."

Atem attempted to elbow him from behind but before he knew it he was thrown roughly to the ground. A foot on his stomach keeping him down. He tried desperately to get up but it was to no avail.

"You will not offer your hand to the Runihura, will you? That shows great weakness to them. On the battlefield you have no heart. You only kill, but you never forget what your fighting for." Baniti removed his foot from the pharaoh to step back from him. He readied his stance and sword while Atem stood up and brought his sword out once more. "Now come at me!"

Atem brought his sword to hold in both hands before charging at him and taking a swing. Baniti side stepped to miss the swing but Atem had anticipated that. He quickly moved his sword to his right hand to swing it out at his enemy. When it connected with the others sword he turned and pushed his sword away to strike again but he was faster and blocked it again. Atem growled, he seemed to never be able to land a hit on him. The Runihura, a ruthless horde of barbarians were surely much more vicious to fight then Baniti.

The Runihura had been always terrorizing his people, killing anyone they laid their eyes on. His kingdom could not condemn these kinds of monsters any longer. He had to put an end to it so that his people were safe again. He was supposed to have gotten more information on their encampment, their leader, their weapons, almost everything about them but it had yet to reach his ears. Every day that he knew less, more of his people were dying which he could not let happen any longer. He was ready to just attack now if he didn't get the information by the end of the day.

Suddenly he found another sword pressed against his. His eyes narrowed at Baniti before pushing back. When their swords slipped they both brought theirs together in a frenzy of strong blows that were blocked and the sounds of dancing metal scraping against the swords. Atem put as much effort and strength as he could, though he conserved some of his energy. Remembering that Baniti had told him that often his enemy would let out one last frenzy before being defeated.

When Baniti began moving faster Atem turned to the defensive, letting the sword constantly swing against his as he blocked each one. He was becoming breathless from having to move so quickly and from their previous fighting. He knew to push through it, he couldn't ever give in to an enemy. When he saw a sudden opening in Baniti's relentless onslaught he managed to disarm him, grab his sword, kick him to the ground, and point both swords at him.

Baniti laughed breathlessly from the ground. "Now that's swordsmanship! Brilliant my pharaoh!"

Atem stepped away from him so that he could stand. This time he didn't let his guard down. He never knew when Baniti would strike at him. That was what made him such a good mentor. He was always taking Atem by surprise.

"You are definitely improving from when I first started to train you. I remember when you barely knew how to hold a sword. Now your taking mine!" He approached Atem to stand before him. "I think that will conclude today's training." He stated while Atem nodded once and handed him back his sword. "Tomorrow I'll show you this." He suddenly turned towards the door just as it opened to throw his sword at it. Barely missing the priest that had opened the door by possibly a couple inches.

Atem was very impressed. By the strength and aim he had put into his throw. Learning that would come in handy even though he would have been very angry if he had impaled his high priest.

Baniti began walking towards the door. "My apologizes priest. I had no idea you were just about to open the door." He admitted while removing his sword from the door to smile at the slightly shocked and dazed priest. Baniti excused himself from the pharaoh's presence before leaving the two alone.

Atem sheathed his sword then turned to a small fountain inside the room. When before it he splashed water onto his face, with the mixture of the hot air and fighting he had engaged in the least he could say was he was warm.

"Excuse me pharaoh." Called the priest as he entered the room. Walking closer near Atem.

"Yes, Seth?" Atem questioned. Not turning from the fountain as the water dripped from his face.

"I wish to speak with you about the Runihura's. We have finally received the information you requested." he stated. His eyes following and admiring all of the pharaoh's curves up and down his body.

Atem stood up straight. He gazed at his refection in the water. "I want the other priests to hear this information also. We need to organize a plan of attack upon these heathens. I'm sick of them killing my people." he then turned to face Seth who had been frowning slightly but when their eyes connected his face went solemn.

"Of course." he stated.

"Gather them in the throne room, and we will all speak there." Atem commanded. Feeling more cooled off he turned again to grab his silk red robe and put it over his body.

"Yes, pharaoh." Seth mutter before turned to leave.

Atem faced back the other way and watched his priest leave. Wishing that it wasn't completely against the laws to ever be with him. For as long as he had known Seth he had loved him. Wishing that every moment with him would last just a little bit longer. Wishing that he could get the chance to taste his lips in a sweet kiss. Wishing that he somehow felt the same way for him even if it didn't matter since they could never be together. The thought of this killed him a little more each day. All he could do was wish.

xXxXx

"The Runihura have one large encampment miles from here. I suggest we surround them, that way they will have nowhere to run. We cannot risk leaving any behind." Explained Seth. Watching the pharaoh's face for some kind of approval.

"How large is this camp exactly? We may not be able to if we spread out so thin. I highly doubt that they have a weak defense if it is their only camp." Added Mahado.

Atem tapped the golden arm rest of his throne with a slender tan finger in thought. Not sure of plan of attack yet.

Seth turned to gaze at Mahado with a very slight glare. "It only consist's of a few huts. Their defense is surely going to be weak, they are known for their vicious onslaughts."

"I still don't think spreading out like that is wise. We will lose more warriors that way." Mahado crossed his arms while eyeing Seth. "Didn't the spy clearly inform us that they had watch towers? They would see us coming a mile away if we decided to spread out around them."

"Hmph." The high priest turned his gaze towards the pharaoh who had already been looking at him. "Our forces greatly outnumber them, how could we lose if we surrounded them? Enclosing them so that they had nowhere to run? So that they could not call out for reinforcements. After all they could have a secret alliance with another group that we know nothing about."

"The Runihura are the only hostiles in the area, it's not possible." Mahado remarked.

"Actually." Isis began. "There have been reports of shifty men in black wondering the city… I do not want to jump to conclusions but they could be Runihura, or possible allies with them. After all we can't just capture one and question why he looks so suspicious."

Mahado nodded in agreement. "I guess it could be possible… but not likely. The Runihura are not known for being shifty, they would have to be allies with them if the accusation was correct."

Atem finally spoke to cause all of them to look at him. "What of their leader… Nizsm? He is the wisest of them all and the most cunning. He must already know we are already planning an attack because of how many of my people he has killed. I bet they already are expecting us, I bet they already have a plan to defend against us." Atem gripped the edge of his arm rest out of a growing frustration. There had to be a way to stop them.

"Then we will just have to outsmart him. We must do something unexpected." Mahado suggested.

"Yes, but what? Surely if he is as cunning as they say then he surely has thought of a full proof way to fight us off." Atem questioned. Almost seeming more to himself then to the others before him.

"But they are outnumbered. We have hundreds of warriors over them, his plan couldn't be so great that it could keep us all back." Seth pointed out.

"If they use strategy they could wipe us all out. Numbers in this fight will clearly not matter." Stated Mahado. Giving Seth a stern look.

The high priest merely glared almost unnoticeably back at him.

"We must play by their game. We need a strategy that will leave them surprised so we can make our attack. What though? What could we do?" Mahado began to mutter to himself while gazing down to the ground in serious thought.

The throne room became silent then. Each mind thinking of some sort of attack plan that would break down the Runihura. They could not under estimate the horde of barbarians due to their leader. They had been at war with them for way too long and it was time to end it, too many innocent people had lost their lives due to the savage hand of a the Runihura. Atem was not going to give up until his people were safe again. Until they would no longer fear ever leaving the city.

He gripped the edges of the arm rests of his throne even harder. He then stood causing all eyes once again to gaze at him. A look of confidence arrayed off of the young pharaoh's face and a strong will became the aura around him. "We will assemble groups of four. Each group will have at least twenty warriors and I want Karim, Shada, and Mahado to each lead a group while I lead the one that will bait the Runihura. They won't be able to resist attacking me. While my group distracts them I want the other three groups to sneak past the disoriented defense and go after Nizsm. Once he is dead this long waged war will be over. The Runihura will be no more."

Karim, Shada, and Mahado all nodded. Once the pharaoh made up his mind it could not be changed.

"That is an excellent plan. They will most definitely not think that you would lead the attack straight on." Mahado praised.

Seth on the other hand didn't find it as well thought out as any of the others. "What about your safety pharaoh? You could be killed."

Atem gazed to Seth. "It will be an honorable death then. A death for my people."

Seth gritted his teeth. He was hesitant before raising his voice over Atem's. "Let me take your place! Egypt needs you to rule. Even if the Runihura are defeated what will your people do without their leader?"

Atem frowned at him. "Enough Seth. My mind is set. I will lead this attack and if I die then at least Egypt will be free of these barbarians."

"Pharaoh-"

Atem shook his head at him. "Please Seth. I want to defend Egypt. You cannot change my mind…" he trailed while looking away from him. A sudden hurt filling his heart for unknown reasons.

"Should I inform the warriors?" The voice of Shada spoke out.

After a moment Atem looked up and nodded to him, Shada then bowed before him and left the throne room. He then gazed to Karim. "Have the stable masters ready the horse's. We leave tonight." he was not going to wait any longer. This needed to end before someone else was killed.

"As you command pharaoh." Karim said respectfully. He bowed before exiting the throne room like Shada him.

Atem walked down from his throne to stand in front of Mahado. "I suggest readying yourself. We leave as soon as the moon is above the palace."

Mahado nodded. Bowing then leaving his presence.

Atem turned away from the other three. "This concludes our meeting." he said before beginning to leave the throne room. He knew he had made a wise decision. This would save his people even if it did cost him his life.


	2. Beginning of the End

**Thank you reviewers, it's nice to know that this story is liked even though it's not rivalshipping. **

**Enjoy! And please review! :)**

* * *

><p>Atem walked out onto the moonlit courtyard geared with a golden chest piece, a headdress with gold spikes that looked much like his hair, and gold guards that covered up most of his fore and upper arms. He also wore the guards around his shins while around his waist were two metal sword cases, each containing one freshly sharpened sword. Attached to his headdress were two gold pieces that shielded his cheeks and once he was in battle he could lower another part on it to cover almost his entire face.<p>

Finally the time had come to face the Runihura one last time. His plan would not fail, there was no way that they could ever resist attacking him. If he was dead then they could assault the palace while everyone was in panic and chaos mucked the streets. He would not let that happen though. He would not let down Egypt or everyone he was fighting for to make them safe again even if it was risking his own life.

What Seth had said to him earlier had breached his mind, he thought about letting him take his place but he knew he couldn't. Atem knew he had to do this, and he couldn't even imagine the thought of losing his high priest. That was too big a risk for him. He rather endanger his own life then his. Even if Seth may be nothing more than his priest he loved him.

Atem suddenly stopped in the middle of the courtyard. A strong pain stabbing at his heart. He didn't understand it but it was strong enough to stop him in his tracks. Was it because he may never see Seth again if he died tonight? Was it the feeling of never telling his priest his true feelings even though they were forbidden? Atem just pushed those thoughts aside as he continued. He couldn't think like that now, it would make him weak. Though why else had he not assigned Seth to one of the groups? Because he couldn't stand the thought of him getting hurt. Atem knew Seth could fight for himself but he didn't want to risk it. The Runihura would kill anything that moved.

When the feelings eventually washed away he continued walking. His eyes would glance to the bright blue and purple cornflowers planted around the paths. Along with the papyrus that swayed slightly in the very light breeze. The tranquil feeling was quickly taken away from him by hearing running from behind him. Atem stopped but didn't turn around, just in case he readied himself to draw his sword.

"Pharaoh."

Atem instantly turned to see Seth. His expression was far from calm and collected. He looked completely bewildered, it was strange to see. Though the moon that cast over them made Seth's blue eyes glow brighter to make him ever more handsome. "Seth? What is it?"

He took a few breaths to recompose himself before looking much more serious. "I'm going with you."

"No. Stay here." Atem instantly replied. He would not have Seth leave here. Where it was safe.

"Pharaoh, I will not let you go out and battle without someone watching you. I know that the warriors with you will be too concerned fighting for their lives then the life of their pharaoh. Let me go with you." Seth pressed.

Atem frowned at him. "No. You will stay here. I do not need someone watching over me, I have trained long and hard for this. I appreciate your concern but you will not be coming with me."

"But pharaoh-"

Atem shook his head. "Enough Seth." he then began walking away. He couldn't argue about this anymore, he wouldn't allow Seth to come.

"They'll kill you first…" Trailed the high priest quietly. He watched his pharaoh walk away and hoped that it would not be the last time he saw him.

When Atem was past the gate he saw the stable master already had his horse ready. He approached him and took the horse while the stable master bowed before him.

"May victory be with you." he said before leaving Atem.

Atem pulled himself up onto his horse then whipped at the reins for the horse to know to begin galloping away from the palace. The meeting place for them was the outskirts of the city, from there they would ride to the Runihura village and end this. When he reached the city he traveled through the barren streets, everyone was probably asleep now. He doubted the sound of his horse's hoofs hitting the ground would wake them.

As he rode he couldn't help but feel confident that he would come out of this battle victorious. Nizsm was intelligent but he couldn't he expecting Atem to lead an attack straight into his defense. If anything he would be expecting Atem to send his warriors to fight, not join them. He knew that his warriors were more encouraged to fight when he was alongside them. He also knew that this wasn't going to be easy. The Runihura were very strong fighters who used spears, swords, and shields to overcome and overpower their enemies. Atem knew he should have equipped himself with a shield but he was better at fighting with two swords then one.

When he reached the outskirts of the city Karim, Shada, and Mahado were already waiting for him along with the eighty warriors he would lead to attack the Runihura. Each one was already equipped with swords, shields, some had many spears strapped to their backs. They all nodded to him in respect and acknowledgement. The only ones beside Atem who had a horse were the three he'd picked to lead the other groups of warriors into the Runihura village.

"Is everyone ready?" Atem asked to the three who were before him.

"Yes. We are ready pharaoh." Mahado said while Karim and Shada nodded.

"Then let us end this war." he said before leading his horse through the warriors towards the desert where the village lay. He glanced behind him and saw all of the warriors and his royal subjects following him. "When we get closer we will split up into the groups." he informed them. Atem then gazed back forward. Luckily the moon was so bright tonight that it made it possible to see where he was going. This desert was vast and one could easily wander it for hours but he knew where they needed to go. Tonight he would be victorious, he would avenge the people who lost their lives to these barbarians.

xXxXx

"Split up!" Atem called out as they approached the village. His horse wasn't quite galloping but it was going fast enough where his warriors were not out running it. He gazed behind him and watched as the groups split and turned away from the village to enter at the areas Atem had explained while they traveled here. When it was just him and his group of twenty his eyes strayed forward at the village. There was nothing at all remarkable about it, the village was small with two tall wooden watch towers where Atem was headed. He could see all of the huts were poorly made of wood and the roofs of hay.

A building in the middle caught his eye though, it was like the watch towers but looked much more complex. That must have been where Nizsm was, it was then that an arrow flew right past him. Barely missing his shoulder. Atem gazed up to see many Runihura with bows aimed at him.

"The towers!" He shouted to his warriors who all instantly looked up. They ran faster before hurling their spears up at the towers, a few were hit and fell from the towers but still a some remained aiming arrows at Atem. When they heard a loud horn be blown a swarm of Runihura came charging at them from the village with blood thirsty yells. Atem let go of the reins as his horse continued its wild canter forward to pull out his swords. He was the first to go through the horde of barbarians, he began swinging his sword at the ones that were grabbing at him and attempting to cut him. He managed to disarm a few and cut off a hand before his horse stumbled and he fell to the ground.

Before he was ran through he brought his swords over his chest then pulled back the sword that had almost killed him. Now that the barbarian before him was disarmed he kicked him back and got up onto his feet to stab his sword through him. When he pulled his blood coated sword from him he gazed around to try and get an idea of how many Runihura there were and if they were outnumbered. He was surprised when many already lay dead but also some of his warriors were along with them.

Suddenly Atem felt a strong blow to the back, causing him to fall down onto his knees. He quickly managed to move away though before he was stabbed. Atem turned and got up to quickly block an attack by a savage Runihura. He looked to be higher in the ranks by how much more protection he had on and by how sharp his sword was compared to the others. He moved so quick that it was difficult for Atem to block all of his attacks. When their swords were pushing against each other Atem used a lot of his strength to try and push him back but he much over powered him and pushed him away.

Atem still trying to recollect himself let down his defense and paid for it. He growled from pure pain as his right shoulder was cut. Before the Runihura could take another strike he quickly sidestepped and managed to get back into his defensive stance. He held his swords crossed in front of him as the Runihura relentlessly brought his swords down on Atem's. Each time he felt more of his strength be taken away. His arm muscles were straining greatly, he knew he couldn't take much more of this.

When his side was swung at he fell to the ground and clutched it with one arm. Before he was killed he ran his sword forward through the man. When he removed his sword the body fell dead before him. Atem slowly stood up before being assaulted again, he pushed through the searing pain in his side to disarm the fighter and run him through. When he brought his sword out of the body he gazed forward to see the other groups up a head in the village, fighting before the tower where Nizsm was. They must have had killed him because Atem noticed in the pouches on Mahado's horse there was a large golden scepter that surely had belonged to him.

Atem couldn't stand still for very much longer before he saw two Runihura charging at him. He knew he couldn't win against two especially since he was wounded but he still brought up his swords to attempt to save himself. When the barbarians approached him they disarmed both of the swords from him then kicked him to the ground. Atem watched helplessly as one rose up his sword ready to kill him.

He had not been expecting the one who was about to kill him to turn and kill the other Runihura next to him then stab himself. When both of their bodies lay before him Atem felt a presence behind him. He gazed over his shoulder, disoriented from the scene to see Seth standing above him with the millennium rod in his hand. Atem gazed at him silently, seeing the cuts on his face and the blood seeping out of them made him cringe. Seeing him hurt filled his veins with anger. How could Seth come here when he'd told him to stay behind? How could he disobey his pharaoh?

Atem opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a painful groan. He clutched his side and leaned over on it in hopes that it would relive him. The only thing he started to feel was light headed. His vision was becoming blurry and black dots were appearing in it. After a long moment he felt his body be lifted up, he turned his head to gaze up someone. He couldn't tell who it was by how blurry his visions had become. Even his hearing was beginning to fade from him, the sound of cheers that had suddenly pierced the air now were growing quiet. Atem also heard someone else.

"Pharaoh? Can you hear me?" Called the voice that Atem couldn't identify.

"Pharaoh!"

Atem tried to keep his grip on consciousness but he couldn't stop it from slipping from him. He eventually closed his eyes and rested his head against a warm chest. Completely blanking from reality.


	3. Fighting Back Love

**_Sorry this chapter took so long! I had half of it done for a long time but never got around to finishing it! But I finally did! Yay! Big thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! :)_**

**_Enjoy and review! :D_**

* * *

><p>When he felt his consciousness slowly begin to drift back to him he slowly opened his eyes. Not seeing the moon above him Atem felt disoriented, he sat up very hesitantly because of his sore body. He took in his surroundings of his chamber, then laid back on his bed and rubbed his temples. The last thing he remembered was seeing Seth, then what had happened after that? Had they won against the Runihura? And even though he was slightly angry at Seth for following him, Atem still had to thank him. After all he had saved his life.<p>

Feeling more relaxed he sat up again and gazed out of the balcony doors to see the sun high in the sky. Hearing something move Atem turned to the noise and saw Seth sitting next to him asleep in a chair. Atem gazed at him for a very long moment, just taking in his presence. Why was he here? Had he stayed all night in here? When Atem spotted the cuts on his face he frowned. Why had he followed him? He knew if he did he would get hurt. So why had he done it anyways? Why had he come to save him?

Atem turned his attention back to his body, seeing his stomach wrapped along with his upper arm in gauze. These wounds were minimal compared to what they could have been if Seth hadn't saved him. Atem could think of many punishments that the priest could endure for disobeying him but he knew that he wasn't going punish him for saving his life. He neither could stand if Seth were hurt anymore, the cuts on his face were enough to make his chest tighten painfully.

He didn't know whether to be angry at Seth or be grateful for saving his life. He had clearly commanded that Seth stay behind but he disobeyed, he couldn't just let that go. Atem gazed back at Seth who adjusted himself in the chair, turning his head slightly away from Atem. As much as he wanted to stay staring at his tranquil face he had to wake him up.

"Seth?" Atem called leaning closer towards him.

Eventually Seth opened his eyes to gaze at Atem. Instantly a look of worry crossing over him. "Pharaoh, are you alright?"

Atem sat back to be more comfortable, he nodded but gave his priest and upset expression. "But I told you not to follow me, and you did. You disobeyed me."

"I know, and I apologize but I knew something would happen to you. Even Isis knew a great tragedy would befall Egypt if I didn't save you, please forgive me for disobeying you, punish me if you must, but know that I only did it because I couldn't stand back and let you die." Seth explained seriously.

Atem took in what he said before speaking. "Then I guess I must thank you, if you hadn't come then I would have been killed. I will not punish you, I can only offer gratitude, but know if you disobey my command again I won't let it go by." he said even though he most likely would.

Seth nodded.

"What did come after I fainted?" Atem questioned after a moment of silence.

"The Runihura were defeated, they will no longer plague your kingdom." Seth replied.

A feeling of relief coursed through him, glad that it was finally over, that his people would be safe now. Atem moved to the side of his bed that Seth was sitting near he got up but moved closer to Seth. With their faces close he looked over the cuts on the others face. "Why haven't you had those treated? You did not need to stay with me."

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." he confessed.

Atem, caught up in the moment of being so close to his priest reached out a hand to skim a finger gently over his cheek. When there was a knock on the door his senses came back to him and he moved away from Seth, mainly to hide a feverish look of shame. "Enter."

A servant slowly opened the door. They bowed before Atem, awaiting permission to speak.

"What is it?" Atem questioned.

The servant gazed up from his bowed stance but did not raise higher than Atem. "My pharaoh, your audience is requested in the throne room." he then looked past him to Seth. "Priest Seth, your presence is also requested."

"By who?" asked Atem.

"Mahado, my lord."

Atem nodded. "You are excused."

The servant quickly left the room and gently shut the door behind him.

Seth stood from the chair and moved past Atem to the door. Before he could leave Atem stopped him.

"Your cuts, at least clean them before going to the throne room." Atem said.

Seth nodded before exiting the bedroom.

Once he was gone and the door shut he sighed while moving to sit back down on his bed. He couldn't believe what he'd done, that had been incredibly inappropriate to be so close to him and touch his face like that. He couldn't believe he'd let himself do that, he had never felt his skin before though, and it was so soft despite the wounds. If only he had gotten to feel more…

Atem growled before frowning to himself, he needed to push away these feelings he had towards Seth. They were not right, he could never love his priest, it was against the law, the code. He couldn't break that or the punishment would be dire. He loved him too much to let anything happen to him, and if that meant he had to push Seth away to kept his love hidden then he would have to. Even if it killed him inside.

xXxXx

Once Atem had reached the throne room after much contemplating on his emotions and changing clothes he sat on his golden throne before his priests. Listening intently to what Mahado had to say.

"Last night after leaving the tower in the Runihura village we spotted a mysterious figure dressed in black escaping on a horse. We did not peruse him due to how disoriented the warriors were from the victory but I believe it may have been a spy. Someone that had been in league with the Runihura." Mahado explained seriously.

"I did not see anyone, perhaps you were just seeing things, it was dark after all." Shada remarked.

Mahado shook his head. "I know I saw someone. I also found this among Nizsm's belongings." he pulled out a great gold covered book that was covered in many symbols and a picture of a large bird engraved into it. He held it before Atem for him and the others to see.

"It… it can't be…" Isis mumbled. Moving closer to look at the book. She moved her hand over it before gazing up at Mahado and back at Atem with a shocked expression. "It's the book of Ra… I thought it was only a myth…"

"What does this book do?" Mahado asked. Gazing down at it in his hands.

"The unimaginable, it is said to have the spell to bring back ones from the dead…" Isis stated. She seemed absolutely bewildered.

"But it doesn't open." Mahado turned the book towards him and attempted to open it but only failed.

"Only someone with a true purpose for the book can open it and use it." she told him. Then gazed to Atem. "I believe what Mahado said about the mysterious man, they had to have been after this book. Imagine how much it would be worth in the black market."

"Amongst the confusion they could have been hoping to steal this." Mahado added.

"If they are in league with the Runihura like you said, why would they steal it?" Seth questioned to prove a point.

"Possibly because they knew that they had been defeated and they didn't want it falling into our hands." Mahado explained at him. Glaring slightly for not believing what he was saying. He then turned his attention to Atem. "I say that we go back to the village and follow the way I saw the man go, we may discover something."

Atem considered it for a moment. What Mahado was saying made sense, and the book all but proved it. "Then you and I shall leave tomorrow at dusk to the village."

"Your actually going to believe his story, pharaoh? That book couldn't possibly have the power to do that." Seth exclaimed.

Atem gazed at Seth to glare slightly. "Are you suggesting me as a fool?"

"No, I just don't understand how you could believe him. Listen to Shada, it was dark he had to have been seeing things. Going out into the desert would be utterly pointless, you could get lost trying to find some alleged group of spies." Seth pointed out.

"I believe Mahado and I am going to search for these possible spies. I do not care if you do not agree with it Seth! Now enough of your outbursts! If you truly do not agree then you are excused!" Atem growled furiously.

Seth glared back before leaving the throne room without a second thought.

As soon as he was gone Atem felt the backlash, a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He just pushed through it before getting up to walk in front of Mahado. "Be ready as soon as the first speck of light touches the sand." he said then left in a hurry. Atem rushed to his room before his emotions got the better of him, he had pushed them down but they came right back with more force than before.

Once in his room he slammed the door shut and let out a frustrated groan. He was so angry with Seth but the love he felt for him always prevailed, it always concurred every emotion he ever felt. Everything he did was for Seth, every time he picked up his sword he knew besides fighting for his people, he was fighting for Seth.

Saying what he did absolutely killed him inside but he had to, he had to make it seem like what happened earlier with practically caressing his cheek meant nothing. He may have said that it was for the better that he pushed Seth away but things were always easier said than done. He felt so sick of himself right now, why was he doing this? Why was he trying to ignore his feelings? If he continued it would surely drive him crazy.

He didn't say anything because it was forbidden for a priest to see anyone, especially the pharaoh. If they were ever caught then it would be a death sentence to the both of them, Atem could easily pardon it but he could do nothing for Seth. He despised this law, it was completely unfair.

With how Atem felt right now he barely cared about a law, he loved Seth. That was all that mattered to him right now, he wasn't going to push him away and make him feel like he was hated. Atem couldn't even stand the thought. He was tired of letting this law stop him from loving who he wanted.

Atem moved to his balcony, he placed his hands on the rails and looked out over his city. Emotions overwhelmed him, he couldn't stop the stray salty tears fall from his eyes and land on the railing before him.

The only thing he wanted in the whole world right now was Seth, and that was the one thing he couldn't have. He could never have.


	4. Only More Pain

**_I can't believe how soon I'm updating but I didnt feel like waiting. xD Thank you reviewers! Without you I probably wouldn't have updated for awhile._**

**_Enjoy and review! :)_**

* * *

><p>Atem sat on the ledge of a small pond a little farther from the palace, but still within the grounds, his fingers skimming over the surface of the chilly water in thought. He didn't know what to do about how he felt towards Seth, he knew he should continue to push him away, but it killed him inside. That wasn't worth it just to keep his love a secret, another thought that had came into his mind was if Seth rejected him. He may not even share his feelings, in fact it wasn't even that likely he did. Which made things even harder for the pharaoh.<p>

Still, if he never told Seth then he would never know how he felt. Saying that he was in love with him to his face wasn't an easy task, he could just imagine his reaction. This made Atem frown at the pool of water. He leaned more over and looked at his reflection, he was the pharaoh, he had everything, he had servants that did everything for him, but he would give it all up for Seth. He would give up being pharaoh if it meant being with him, because that was all that mattered right now. He loved Seth so much that if it meant he would be killed for it then so be it, he was tired of letting a law stop him from who he wanted to love.

But then came the thought if they were caught, Seth would be killed. He couldn't handle that, he couldn't let that happen. Even as hard as he tried he could never pardon it, Atem hated who ever created that law. Because of them he was unable to love his priest, it just wasn't fair.

Atem glared at his reflection as tears began to well in his eyes again, he then viciously splashed it away and turned to place his head in his hands. Desperately trying to keep his tears at bay, he never cried, but he couldn't help it over his priest. He couldn't stop the turmoil inside his heart, he was caught in a right or wrong but didn't know which one to pick.

"Pharaoh? Are you ok?" asked a worried voice almost out of nowhere.

Atem looked up to see Mana before him. He wiped his eyes before nodding. "I'm fine."

She then frowned at him. "Don't try and fool me, I know something's wrong. Did you want to talk about it?"

Atem didn't think talking about it would help anything. This was something he had to figure out on his own. "No."

Mana seemed a little taken aback but his abruptness but didn't dismiss it. "You know, if you talk about it normally It helps. I know it always helps me!" she told him before smiling slightly.

"I don't think it will." Atem replied back. Turning his attention back to the water.

She sat down next to him and looked out at the water with him. "I guess I do understand if you really don't want to tell me, but you know I'm always here if you do." she stated before going to stand up.

"Wait." Atem called at her. Maybe he should talk to Mana about it, maybe she could help him. "If I tell you, you have to swear not to tell another soul, do you?" he asked while glancing back at her.

Mana nodded then sat down again.

Atem turned more to face her. He trusted Mana not to tell anyone, after all they had been friends since childhood. "I'm… I'm in love…"

"Aww! How sweet! What's her name?" Mana asked excitedly.

He had a feeling she was going to say that. Atem simply shook his head. "Not with a girl."

She was surprised for a moment, but still stayed excited. "Then what's his name?"

Atem sighed as his eyes strayed down to the ground. "Seth."

Mana took a moment to think it over before gasping slightly. "You mean… your priest Seth?"

"Yes."

"But pharaoh… that's against the law. You two could be killed!" she cried fretfully.

Atem looked to her again and glared. He was sick of hearing about this law. He knew that he could be killed for loving Seth. "I know Mana, but I can't help it… and I don't know what to do… I don't know if I should continue to push him away, or confess to him my love."

Mana gazed at him in thought, her expressions changing with her thoughts. When she settled with a slight smile she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think you should go with what your heart is telling you. If you think being with Seth is the most important thing to you then why are you contemplating it so much? You love him! Go tell him! But if you want to keep him safe then continue keeping it a secret. He will never know you love him, but at least you will never be heartbroken."

"Either way, whatever you decide to do, I want you to know that I'm behind you one hundred percent and will always keep it a secret!" she concluded.

Atem smiled back at her. Letting what she had said to him sink in. She was right, he did need to listen to his heart, he needed to rid himself of all of the doubt In his mind. That was what was keeping him back, if he let it control his life and how he lived then he would never get anywhere. He wasn't going to let this law tell him who he could and couldn't love.

"Thank you Mana, I needed to hear that." Atem told her. He now knew what he was going to do, as soon as he got another chance too, he was going to tell Seth.

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh!" shouted a guard as they came running from the door that led to the small pond.

Both Mana and Atem looked to him.

"What is it?" Atem asked.

When the guard was before Atem, he bowed and looked completely bewildered. "It's Mahado! He's in horrible condition!"

Atem's eyes widened as he stood up. "What? How did this happen?" he asked hurriedly.

Mana also looked on worriedly.

"I'm not sure, my lord. I was just told to report to you." replied the guard breathlessly.

"Well where is he now?" Atem asked.

"Being treated in his chambers."

Atem nodded at him before quickly moving past the guard and heading straight for Mahado's chamber. How could this happen, or a better question was when and why. No matter what he planned on getting to the bottom of this.

xXxXx

Upon entering Mahado's chamber servants were rushing in and out with buckets of water and cloths. When Atem saw Mahado he frowned sadly, he was very beaten with bruises and cuts all over his face and arms. Approaching him Atem placed a hand on the side of the bed and looked on sadly.

"Mahado… what happened?" he questioned.

Mahado seemed to have to gather strength before speaking. "I… I went looking for the spies."

"What? Without me? I told you that we would go at dusk." Atem stated. How could he leave? Didn't he know that it could be dangerous?

"But pharaoh, I was told that you wanted me to go alone instead, so I did." Mahado replied. Looking confused.

"No, I didn't. Who would tell you such a thing?" Atem asked.

"It was Seth… he said that you decided to have just me go…"

Atem grew silent. He stared at Mahado for a long moment before rage filled him, how could Seth lie to Mahado like that? It was his fault that he was hurt so badly. "Mahado, I'm sorry this happened to you, and Seth with be punished for this. But can you tell me what you discovered?"

"I'm sorry pharaoh, I don't feel well enough… speaking too long hurts." he confessed painfully.

"Alright, I understand." Atem said. "Please get better." Atem then moved away from the bed and quickly exited the room. Spotting a guard he stopped them from their rounds.

They bowed before him. "Yes, my lord?"

"Where is priest Seth?" he asked. Anger slowly growing inside him.

"I saw him last in the scribe room." Replied the guard.

Atem nodded to him before making his decent in the direction of the room. He was completely angered that Seth would do this, why would he lie to Mahado? How could he was almost more important. Did he even think about that he put his life in danger? There wasn't a reason in the world Seth could have to excuse something like this, it was completely unacceptable.

xXxXx

"Seth." Atem stated strongly while standing in the doorframe of the room.

The priest turned towards him. Not an expression on his face. "Yes, pharaoh?"

Atem approached him and glared. "Do you know what's come of Mahado?"

Seth shook his head.

"He's incredibly hurt, and because of what? How could you tell him to leave without me! Do you even realize how dangerous that is? He could have been killed and thank Ra he wasn't! What possible excuse could you have for this kind of behavior?" Atem shouted angrily.

"I didn't want you going after these spies! You could have been killed!" Seth shouted back.

Atem normally would have greatly punished someone for yelling at him, but he was too enraged with Seth to even think about that. "I have to protect my people! If there are spies then I need to be the first to know!"

"You can't protect your people if your dead!" Seth replied.

"That gives you no right to misinform Mahado! If you had a problem with me leaving then why didn't you come to me?" Atem asked. His glare growing more intense.

"Because you wouldn't have listened to me! You never do!" Seth suddenly shouted. He seemed to have touched a nerve with him.

Atem's anger rapidly began to cool. He realized he was hurting Seth, getting angry never solved problems, it only created new ones, and he felt like he had done just that. "Seth… I always listen to you."

Seth only glared before turning back to the scrolls before him. He didn't reply.

"Seth…" Atem reached out to touch his shoulder but Seth backed away before he could.

"Excuse me pharaoh, but I have somewhere else to be." he replied coldly before moving to exit the room.

When he was gone Atem stared at the place he had been standing for a long moment. He then brought his hand up to gaze at. Why couldn't he even talk to him anymore? Every time they spoke now it ended in Seth walking away. Was it really true what he said? Did him really never listen to things he said? He didn't realize Seth had felt that way.

Atem didn't want to admit it, but he felt like him and Seth were drifting apart. Their relationship, whatever kind they had, was growing colder. Soon, if Atem didn't fix it, he knew things would only get worse.


	5. Lashes

_**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! They are always much appreciated!**_

_**Enjoy and review please! =)**_

* * *

><p>Atem paced himself as he made his way to a chamber where he never visited, and when he did it was rare. Normally his punishments were exile, but he couldn't exile his priest, so he'd chosen another punishment. Either way, it had to be done, what Seth did could have killed Mahado and he couldn't let that go unpunished. He had even told Mahado that Seth would be punished for what he did, and so he planned on doing just that.<p>

When before the door he sighed and pulled open the black handle to walk down a short flight of stairs. At the end he opened another door to walk into the chamber where they kept prisoners, or where others were punished.

Two guards already there, they bowed before him.

The pharaoh's eyes barely glanced to them, instead they stayed on the priest whose wrists were restricted to the wall by chains. His back was already bare and his head was pressed against the wall like ignoring everything around him. Atem then glanced to the guards, more the one who held the long whip in his hand.

"How many lashes, my lord?" he asked.

Atem didn't want to answer him, but he did anyways. Pushing past the horrible, sick feeling in his stomach. "Thirty." he replied while watching as the guard nodded and stood near Seth, the rawhide ready.

He was tempted to look away, but he was forced to watch, this wasn't just Seth's punishment but his. When the first lash was brought down over the priest's back, Atem saw him flinch in pain and Atem cringed at this. The second one over Seth felt like it was ripping his own skin, digging deep into his chest until reaching his heart where it split it open. He knew that Seth disserved this, but he didn't even want to think about the hate the priest most likely felt for him right now. Atem prayed to Ra that he would forgive him for all of this.

Once ten lashes had been cut into Seth's back, his skin began splitting open, leaving wounds and blood in wake. Atem looked on with only regret and horror. The feelings inside of him were begging him to stop the torture, but he couldn't. The pharaoh had to fight with his emotions constantly after each strong whip, tears also began to threaten him but he pushed them down. Eventually he could tell Seth grew use to the pain. He looked so lifeless like a doll, and that only hurt Atem more.

He hated how Seth could just take it, how he let the whip connect and penetrate his soft, once perfect skin. Forever those marks would be left, and Atem had himself to thank for it, because he was torturing his love so. Atem gripped his hands tightly together to keep from running over and taking the whip from the guards hand. He wanted it to end, he couldn't take seeing Seth so beaten.

At the end of each whip Atem felt like it was coming back to hit him, stinging his own back just like how it was Seth's. He almost felt all of the pain that his priest felt, and at twenty he couldn't take another ten.

Before the twenty first lash, Atem broke. "Stop! Enough."

The guards hand lowered and he stepped away from the broken priest.

Atem then looked to both of them. He approached the guard with the keys to Seth's hands and took them. "Your assistance is no longer required. Wait outside the doors to take Seth away when I'm finished with him." Atem instructed both of them.

They nodded respectfully before the one with the whip put it away and they left the chamber.

Now that he was alone with the priest, Atem turned to gaze at his back. He reached out a hand and ran It around the cuts and blood. "Seth…" he whispered. Unbearable pain coursing through his veins. How could he do this to someone he loved so dearly, how could he really punish him? Atem hesitantly removed his hand and moved to stand next to Seth. Seeing his head still in the same position and his eyes closed like trying to leave reality.

"Seth, please look at me." Atem said.

He only moved his head to look the other way.

This caused only more pain in the pharaoh's heart. "I feel horrible that this had to happen, understand this. But I couldn't let what you did go unpunished. What you did could have killed Mahado."

"I understand. Just let me go." Seth spoke back. His voice still strong but his body weakened by the blows to it.

Even though he said he understood, Atem didn't feel like he did. He could feel the resentment towards him, and that was what he had been fearing the most. "Do you hate me now? For what I've put you through?"

"No." he replied.

Atem should have been glad that he didn't but he knew it wasn't true. He knew Seth was just saying that because no one could ever say they hated the pharaoh. This made Atem frown. "Please Seth… I want you to be honest with me… I won't hurt you again, I just want to know the truth. I want to know if you completely resent me…"

Seth didn't reply for a long moment, he turned his head back to look at Atem. His expression blank. "Pharaoh, let me out of these." he requested. Moving his wrists slightly.

Atem didn't want to press the question on him. He reached up and undid one hand, then walked around him to do the other. When Seth was free he placed a hand on the wall to steady himself, Atem could see the red marks around his wrists, he resisted the urge to want to hold them and make them go away. When Seth moved away from the wall he almost fell, Atem reached out to help him but his hands were pushed away.

Atem gave him an extremely hurt expression. "Let me help you." he almost begged. He was desperate to get some kind of compassion from his priest.

Seth glanced to him for a many seconds before his gaze down casted to the floor, his bangs covering his eyes as he shook his head.

Understanding that he could do nothing more, Atem left the chamber. When outside he told his guards to escort Seth to his room, he then swiftly walked up the stairs, escaping to wander the palace to ease his heavy heart.

xXxXx

The pharaoh went down hallway after hallway, most he'd never even traveled down before. All he did was wander aimlessly. He felt like walking death, all he did was hurt the one he loved, what had happened was beyond repair, Seth hated him. For this Atem began despising himself, all he wanted was to love Seth but instead all he did was cause him pain. He felt like he didn't even know what the word love meant.

Love was supposed to be cherishing the ones close to you with affection, it was supposed to be spending time with those you hold dearest, but Atem only let his love be whipped. How was that love? How did that show he loved Seth?

The priest had only did what he did to protect him, he hadn't been thinking about Mahado, only about him. He had cared about him, but now, he would never stop Atem again, even if he went in search of a pack of blood thirsty assassins. How could he break something like that? Something as fragile and delicate as their trust, as the care Seth held for him. Was it still there possibly? Beneath the wounds that would scar his body forever?

Did he still care about him even though he had caused him so much pain? Atem knew that he wouldn't ever forgive himself for this. His chest began twisting painfully, he had to stop and place a hand to his chest to keep it from killing him. When a sob choked him he ran to the closest room and entered it.

He gazed around the room to make sure no one was inside before letting out a cry of anguish. Was this for the better? Should Seth hate him so that they are never killed for a scandal? Atem didn't know anymore, he didn't know what to do, he was at wits end trying to discover what to do and it was driving him mad. This pain, the tears, only Seth could cause these, and only he could make them disappear.

Atem soon dropped down onto his knees. Letting his head fall into his hands. Why couldn't he just be able to love who he wanted without a law tearing them apart? He felt like he had chains wrapped around his heart that kept him from true love, because with Seth he knew he would have it, but it was all because of this law! He was going out of his mind for a law, a law that held him against Seth.

He was so sick of it telling him who he could and couldn't love. He was tired of it controlling him, he was the pharaoh, if he wanted to love Seth then he was going to. No longer would he feel sorry for himself about this. Atem abruptly stood and left the room, going to his priest. He no longer cared for this law, it wasn't going to do this to him any longer. He was going to tell Seth, and he wasn't going to let anything get in his way.


	6. A Chest, Snakes, And Seth

_**I am so sorry for not updating this for so long! I was just glancing at it and was like "whoa! I should update that!" heh. :) So here it is! **_

_**Hope you like it! Also, review please! =)**_

* * *

><p>Before going to Seth's room, Atem had decided to sleep over his decision on telling him, he knew that making rash decisions was a bad idea. When he had woken up he had been completely sure of himself, that he wanted to tell his priest everything. He was in front of Seth's room, just about to open the door when shouting coming down the hallway stopped him. Atem turned his head to look at a guard quickly coming his way.<p>

"Pharaoh!" he called. When before Atem, he bowed respectfully. "My lord, you must come with me, it is urgent!"

Atem frowned. He had not wanted to let anything get in his way of this, but If it was urgent, he couldn't ignore it. "What is it?"

"There was a chest delivered for you this morning!" he replied.

A chest? That was strange, no one had ever delivered a chest for him before. "Who is it from?"

"We are unsure, it was delivered by a man who was paid to deliver it to you."

Atem nodded slightly. He glanced to the door but knew his duty of being a pharaoh came before a scandal with his priest. As much as he wanted it the other way, Atem followed the guard back to the throne room.

When arriving a large golden chest was brought before Atem. He gazed at it a long moment, wondering what could be inside, and who had delivered it. Atem kneeled before it to look over the carving's on the top of the box, they were strange, he couldn't depict them at all. This chest must have come from farther away from Egypt, but it looked like something that had been made here, It was strange. As soon as Atem placed his hands over it, ready to open it another voice stopped him.

"Pharaoh."

He looked up and saw Seth before him. His expression unreadable. What was he doing up? He had to still be hurt from yesterday. Atem frowned at him. "Seth, what are you doing awake? You need to go back to your chambers… you need to rest…" he trailed. Remembering the pain he had caused him yesterday, it tore his heart thinking about.

"Let me open it for you." he replied simply.

"But why?" he asked.

Seth gazed at him for a long moment before coming to kneel on the other side of the chest. "Trust me, just let me open it."

Atem stared back at him. He didn't understand why, but there was something in his eyes that was dead set about opening the chest. Atem backed away and stood closer to the guards that surrounded them. He watched as Seth placed his hands where Atem's had been, he lifted the lid off of the chest and instantly, snakes hissed and snapped at him. Seth backed away quickly when one slithered out and came after him. The snake would have bitten him if he hadn't dropped the lid of the chest on it. Smashing it into the ground.

Atem couldn't believe it. Had he known that there would be snakes? He stared at Seth in shock. "S-Seth… how did you…"

"I heard you speaking outside my room, and I knew that it wasn't what it seemed to be." Seth replied.

Again he had saved him, if he had opened the chest he surely would have been bitten by one of the snakes. Atem gazed to the chest then the guards. "Release them outside the palace and bring the chest back after your done."

They nodded. One went to grab the lid and place it over the chest, then three of them carried the obviously heavy chest out of the throne room and outside.

At that time Atem approached Seth. They stared at each other for a long time, seeming to try and read the others expression before Atem spoke.

"I offer you more gratitude, you have saved me again." Atem stated. His gaze then down casting. "Seth… I wont to apologize for…"

"Please pharaoh, there is no need. Do not weigh the burden on yourself any longer, it needed to be done. What I had done was wrong, I was only trying to protect you, and I had not stopped to think of Mahado's safety." Seth confessed.

Atem looked up at him. "Seth… there could have been a much less painful way, I didn't mean to cause you so much pain when…" he trailed off.

Seth took a step closer to him. Wondering what Atem was about to say.

Atem gritted his teeth together, he wanted to say it but looking up at his face made it so hard. "That I..."

The priest continued to look on expectantly. After a moment he placed a hand gentle hand on Atem's shoulder. "Pharaoh?"

"Seth, I…"

"Pharaoh! We emptied the chest of snakes!" said one of the guards as they reentered the throne room with the chest.

Atem quickly backed away from Seth. Almost angry that he hadn't told him when he had the chance to.

"A message for you was inside underneath the snakes, my lord." Said one of them. Reaching into the now empty chest to bring out a scroll.

Atem took the scroll from the guards. He opened it slowly and began reading what it said, once finished he lowered it slowly. Then glanced to the guards. "Get the other priests! Now!"

xXxXx

"We want it back, what belongs to us of which you stole. Make sure to stay wide awake tonight pharaoh." Atem read over again.

"Is there a signature?"

Atem shook his head at Isis. "Nothing, can you predict something?"

She frowned at him. "I only feel as though someone should stay with you tonight, pharaoh."

"A guard? They already stand watch outside my bedroom." he replied.

"That's not enough, someone needs to stay with you." Instantly she looked glanced to the priest next to her. "Seth, I believe should stay with you."

Atem opened his mouth to rebut but she quickly spoke before he could.

"Trust me pharaoh. Please." her voice had all of a sudden changed. It sounded dire, she must know something but was keeping it from them.

He wasn't sure why it needed to be Seth but he trusted her. "Alright."

She bowed before him. "Thank you, now please excuse me. I need to see Mahado." she stated before quickly leaving.

Atem stayed silent for a moment. Thinking about if what the message had said, he didn't even understand what they wanted, and if they were being serious or if it was just a threat. Then why was Isis so insistent that Seth stay with him? Why not someone else? He didn't fully understand, but he felt as though to trust her, there was just something about the way she spoke that made him believe it. Atem then glanced to the guards in the room.

"Make sure everyone is on high alert for trespassers. I want constant patrols." Atem shouted at them as he marched out of the throne room. Much on his mind and little time to think about it.

xXxXx

Atem sat on his bed, already it was near sunset and slight anxiety had come over him. This threat felt real, but it wasn't possible anyone could get into the palace without being caught, how could they manage? Even when there would be guards everywhere. He hadn't even figured out what they wanted, he hadn't taken anything from anyone. Why would he ever? Had it been something one of the priests had taken? Their lives were much different and separate from his own. Had they taken something and they think it was because of Atem?

No one had ever threatened him like this before, never in such a strange way. What if this was just something to scare him? If he would just start worrying for no reason? If he made it through tonight, then he knew that this threat had to be fake.

A sudden knock on his door made him jump. "Who is it?" he called.

"Seth."

"Come in." he replied instantly. As Seth entered the room and closed the door behind him. "I appreciate you staying with me tonight, it isn't everyday that I get threats like this."

Seth nodded. "I would do anything to protect you."

Atem smiled at this. He hadn't ruined his chances with Seth, he still cared about him, he knew it. "I'm still wondering why Isis was so insistent that it was you who stay with me."

Instantly Seth looked away. "Yes, I do also wonder…"

Atem noticed this. "Is everything alright?" he questioned. Getting up from his bed to walk slowly over to Seth. Why had he looked away like that?

"Everything is fine. Why would you ask?" he asked. Still not looking at Atem.

When Atem was standing in front of him. He hesitantly placed a hand on his arm. "Something just seems to be bothering you…" he had a sudden feeling in his stomach. There was something being hidden from him, but it was just a feeling.

Seth gazed to Atem again. "No, I'm just concerned for you. I- I don't want anything to happen to you."

Atem kept their eye contact. There was something, he just couldn't read it due to the priests slight worried look, there was another feeling under that, but Atem couldn't recognize it. This sparked irritation in the pharaoh. Why couldn't he read? Atem then abruptly turned away from Seth to lay down on his bed. Gazing up at the ceiling before using his elbows to prop himself up at the priest. "You can join me if you like."

Seth grew a flustered look. "I actually brought scrolls I need to read…"

Atem simply smiled at him. "You can read them next to me, cant you?"

"Of course… I just…" he couldn't seem to be able to think of an excuse to not lay with him.

This caused Atem to laugh. "It's alright. If you really don't want to you don't have too… it was just a suggestion. My bed is much more comfortable then a chair." he explained. Glancing to the wooden chair in the room.

Seth was hesitant when coming over to the bed. He sat down next to Atem and instantly began reading.

Atem almost laughed out loud again but kept it to himself. Seth was acting strange, he kind of liked it though. Maybe if he pushed him a little farther, he could figure out why he was acting like this. The pharaoh laid back again for a few minutes, thinking of a way to get him to crack. Thinking of something, Atem moved up to lean over Seth's arm and look at the paper before him. "So what is it your reading?"

"It's complicated." he replied.

Atem looked to him. He was a little disappointed that Seth didn't seem to be fazed by how close he was. "Can you explain it to me?" he asked curiously.

"Um…"

Atem smiled. "It's ok, you don't have too. I don't mean to bother you so much Seth."

"Your not pharaoh, you never bother me."

Atem's smile faded slightly. "You aren't just saying that are you?"

Seth shook his head. "I swear."

The pharaoh's smile returned again. He then rested his head against Seth's shoulder and tried to understand what he was reading about.

xXxXx

Atem yawned once while moving underneath his sheets. He gazed to Seth who sat next to him. "Aren't you going to sleep?"

"I can't, I have to be protecting you and I can't while I sleep."

Atem sighed. "Your taking this much too seriously. You can't possibly stay up all night, just sleep."

"But pharaoh, what if something happens." Seth trailed. "I couldn't stand to let anything happen to you just because I fell asleep."

"Nothing will, how could it when your right here next to me…" he suddenly pulled up his sheets to bring them both underneath them. He then scooted closer to Seth and wrapped his arms around him. "How could it when I'm holding onto you?"

Seth sat in protest and shock for a moment before giving in. "Alright… but not for very long…"

Atem chuckled. "Sure…" he stated while getting all the more comfortable next to Seth. A slight smile coming across his face when he felt Seth place an arm around him. If only he had taken the threat seriously…


	7. The Downfall of the Pharaoh

_**Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed! I am so tired of reading great stories on this site, then seeing them never updating again... rghh! It just drives me crazy! So I'm gonna do my best to keep up with all of my stories and not get discouraged! :)**_

_**I hope you like this chapter! Review please! =D**_

* * *

><p>"Seth!"<p>

The priest instantly opened his eyes to see Atem on the shoulder of a shadowy figure being hauled out of the room. Instantly regretting falling asleep, he got up and chased after them. Outside the room ignoring the dead guards by the door he ran after them. Atem looked to be tied by the wrists and legs which refrained him from kicking the shadow figure who had captured him. His anger fueled at seeing tears in Atem's eyes as he cried at him.

"Seth! Save me please!" he cried desperately. Never before had Atem spoke to him in such a way, but who wouldn't when they were being hauled away by a strange shadow of a person? What made him even angrier is that he hadn't felt Atem be picked up. Why hadn't Atem called to him when that had happened? Had the shadow placed a hand over his mouth to keep him from yelling? He was also so angry at himself for not protecting Atem like he should have been! He knew he shouldn't have slept, he should have stayed awake and none of this would be happening. He couldn't let Atem be taken away from him.

Why were they even doing this? And who were they? In the message they had said that they wanted something, not the pharaoh. How had they even gotten into the palace? Did they kill every guard they saw? Seth wasn't sure, but he ran faster after the shadow which was proving much faster than himself. He wasn't about to give up though, he wasn't going to let them take Atem.

"Seth!" Atem cried again. Trying to move around to get free but to no avail. There was an arm around him that kept him in place in case he tried to roll off.

Eventually their running led them to the courtyard where a horse already waited and more dead guards lay over the ground. He watched as Atem was thrown over the horse and the abductor climbing onto the horse and escaping past the gates. Seth stopped and clenched his fist angrily, he wasn't going to let this happen. He turned back around and headed towards the stables.

xXxXx

Once he had a horse, following the hoof tracks of the other's horse was difficult. The sand in the desert was always swallowing everything and the wind that blew covered the tracks with new sand, but he followed as best he could. He didn't have any idea where they could be taking him or what they wanted, but he wasn't going to let them take Atem so easily. His responsibility had been to protect Atem, not let him be taken. He didn't plan on giving up until the pharaoh was safe again.

He felt a horrible feeling of regret wash over him, this was all his fault, Atem was being taken away because of him. If he hadn't of slept, if he had taken this threat more seriously, he would have been able to protect him. Seth knew he would never forgive himself for this, he hoped Atem would.

Seth would never forget what Isis had told him, when he had asked her why it was so imperative that he stay with Atem. She had said that he was the only one who could save him, that could bring him back to life. He had almost laughed at her because of how ridiculous she sounded, but he began to think about it, did she know something he didn't? If so, why didn't she just tell him then?

When he was in Atem's room, he began worrying about what she had said. He was set on staying awake all night but Atem had been so confident that nothing would happen. He had placed his arms around him and said nothing would happen, and Seth believed him. He believed every word that came from his mouth, not just because he was pharaoh, but because he loved him more than a priest should love his pharaoh. He didn't know if Atem had felt the same way, but he feared that he may never know if he didn't find out where he was being taken and what was about to happen to him.

The priest didn't even want to begin thinking about what the outcome would be if he didn't save him, he feared the worst. He couldn't let it happen, he wouldn't return without Atem now matter what.

Upon coming up to a cave, he slowed his horse. Seeing the shadowy man just getting off his horse and throwing Atem down onto the sand. Anger making him clench his fist, how dare they treat him in such a way. How dare they tie him up and take him away. They would regret ever touching his pharaoh. Seth continued to watch as they untied Atem's legs and forced him to walk into the cave. He had a feeling that the cave was more then it appeared to be.

When he was close enough, he halted his horse, taking note that there were many other horses by the cave entrance. He didn't know how he was going to get Atem out of this, but there had to be a way. Seth got off of the horse and began walking into the cave, luckily there were torches lit on the walls so he was able to see where he was going.

He walked for what felt like miles before beginning to hear voices. He hurried forwards, eventually seeing a brighter light a little bit farther on. When inside the room, he quickly hid behind a large stone tablet, out of sight from the four men inside the room. He stared in horror as they forced Atem down on a large, wooden table and tied him too it. What were they planning on doing? Sacrificing him?

Once they finished one of them removed the headdress from his forehead and tossed it onto the ground, creating a loud clanking sound as it rolled away.

"Do you think he's down tight enough?" One of them asked.

"I don't know." Another replied. He gazed to Atem and laughed mockingly. "Does it hurt?"

Atem just glared.

This caused the man to laugh again. "Angry are we? Don't worry, I'm sure soon you'll be let go…"

Seth couldn't stand to watch them taunt Atem. He about almost went after them before he heard another voice, and many footsteps enter the large cavern.

"Ah, pharaoh. How nice of you to join us this evening. I hope your ride wasn't too… rough." Said a man who walked before Atem. Seth recognized him almost instantly, it being the thief king himself. He should have known that he was behind all of this. He had always hated Atem. Now there being possibly twenty in the room, he wouldn't stand a chance against them. He was forced to hide and pray to Ra that they didn't hurt Atem.

Atem glared at him. "What do you want!"

He seemed to take some kind of fake offence to Atem's hostility. "Now pharaoh, watch your temper. Do you remember where you are?" he asked as one of the men delivered a strong blow to his stomach. Atem squinted his eyes closed and began gasping for breath. He laughed at him.

Atem only continued to glare.

"You want to know what I want?" he asked after a minute. "You really want to know?" he removed a dagger from his robe and stabbed it instantly down by Atem's head. "I wanted the book you stole from me back. It's called the book of Ra, maybe you've heard of it or not. Though…" he suddenly removed the dagger from the wood. "I do have to thank you, if you hadn't taken it from those filthy Runihura I may never have gotten it back. I sent someone to get it but when they returned I was informed you had killed them all off. I also thought it would have been difficult to find inside your palace, but it wasn't too hard. By the time you were captured, I had the book again."

That spy, the one Mahado had seen and gone after, had that been one of the men before him? Seth couldn't imagine what it would have been like if Atem had gone with him now, they would have surely done this.

"Then what do you want out of me now that you have that book back?" Atem asked harshly.

The thief kind smirked. "It's nothing very big…" he suddenly began stabbing the table towards Atem's arm. Saying a few words before stabbing at the table. "I want your palace! I want you dead! And I want Egypt to be in my hands!" his knife ended up stabbed Atem right through the arm. He shouted agonizingly. "Oops." he remarked evilly. He removed his blood soaked knife from right under his wrist. Blood pouring from the stab and soaking the wood around his hand.

Atem's face was completely twisted in pain as he began attempting to get free.

Seth watched in horror. His eyes barely able to leave the wound on him, they were going to kill him and he couldn't stop them, he had failed. Seth was tempted to run out and try to save him but it was useless, he'd never save Atem. His fate was sealed, and there was nothing he could do but watch.

"I planned on just killing you, but… I feel generous and will offer you a place in the palace, as a slave." he grinned wickedly.

Atem growled. "Never! I would never go so low! Kill me then!"

"Haha! You rather die than be a slave? Your life must not really mean that much to you then." he frowned. "I thought you might beg for your life, how disappointing. This clearly won't be as much fun as I thought it was going to be."

How could Atem refuse that? At least he would be alive. Seth didn't understand this. Was it his pride that was making him want to die? Was there another reason?

"Before I kill you, I want to ask… how did you enjoy the snakes? Did one bite you?" he questioned. Laughing mockingly.

"One of my priests opened it, and were not fooled by your trick!" Atem growled back.

Bakura instantly frowned. "I will make sure to imprison all of those worthless priests, I will have no use for them. They can rot in the cellars for all I care."

Atem's eyes widened. "No! They did nothing! Do not harm them!"

"Oh? Did I hit a sensitive spot?" he held the dagger up over Atem's chest. "I'll make sure to have each one of them killed as painfully as possible, and they'll have you to thank for it." he said before quickly stabbed his dagger down through Atem's chest. He left it there and laughed. "Ha! The pharaoh is dead! Now my reign begins!" he shouted viciously.

All of the other men in the room cheered and eventually following Bakura out of the cave to most likely the palace.

Once for sure they were gone, Seth slowly approached Atem. Beside him, Seth stared down at Atem, blood already pooling underneath his body spreading where the knife was through his chest. How could he let this happen? How could he just stand by and watch as he was stabbed? Seth felt sick to his stomach.

"S-Seth…?"

The priests eyes widened. He gazed at Atem's face, he barely looked to be alive. "Pharaoh! I'm sorry I couldn't save you! Everything is my fault!"

He could barely shake his head. "No… Seth… there's something… I never told you…"

"What! What is it!" he asked hurriedly.

Atem managed a smile up at him. He opened his mouth to speak but only gasped, he then closed his eyes and his body went completely limp.

Seth gritted his teeth together so hard to keep from crying that they could have broke. He removed the dagger that had been plunged into his pharaoh, he cut the restrains on him then dropped the dagger. He would never know what Atem had wanted to tell him, and it was because he hadn't been able to save him. Even though Atem said it wasn't his fault, it was, everything was. This wouldn't be happening, he wouldn't be dead if he had protected him.

He looked around the cavern before finding a large cloth. He went to pick it up and walked it over near Atem, he placed it on the ground then picked up Atem's body. He wasn't going to leave him here, he had said that he wasn't going to leave this cave without Atem, and he didn't plan to. He let Atem go gently onto the cloth, instantly having it stain red. He then wrapped up his body and began carrying him out of the cave. A newfound hate for Bakura. He would pay for this, he would never get away for killing Atem.

He would get revenge for his pharaoh. Seth gazed down to his lifeless face, wishing he had known what he was going to say. Now he would never know.


	8. Enemy Among Us

**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews, without them I most likely would have never continued on with this story, as sad as that is. :(_

_Enjoy! And please review!_

* * *

><p>Seth halted his horse before entering the village. What he saw was almost unbelievable, everything was already in disarray, innocent people were being killed left and right. How could he let this happen? This was his fault, if he had saved Atem, then none of this would be happening. He didn't even know where he could go, the palace was now overtaken and the thief kings men were the ones in the streets. Surely orders had been given for the priests to be captured or killed.<p>

Where were the other priests? Had they been able to escape or were they being tortured? He didn't know while dismounting from his horse. He covered Atem's face so that if someone looked, they couldn't see the once pharaoh. They may get the wrong idea and come after him, that was the last thing he needed at a time like this. Seth began walking into the village, the only thing he could think of to do was try and find a place he could stay and figure out what to do.

Many times he was bumped into by escaping peasants and he had to duck his head when seeing one of Bakura's men. All the while trying to find a place he could stay. He didn't know what he was going to do then, but something would come to him. Firstly he had to find a way to preserve Atem, at least until he could give him a proper burial. Carrying his body was beginning to wear on him, but he couldn't have just let Atem stay in that freezing cave with a dagger through him.

When his shoulder was suddenly grabbed he turned and was prepared to defend himself, but recognized the hooded figure vaguely.

"Follow me, hurry." he instructed. Quickly turning to walk the other way.

Seth followed as best he could after him, walking past and through alleyway upon alleyway. Not even sure where he was being led but he felt he could trust who was leading him even if he couldn't see their face.

Walking hastily for a another two minutes, they reached an untouched part of the village. The hooded figure opened up a hatch that looked to lead to a basement outside of a empty home. They advanced downwards and the hatch was shut after them. They only walked down a few steps before going through another door to what could have been the inside of a living room if not so damp. The walls and floor were also made of stone which made it a little less comfortable, but there was a little bit of furniture. Enough to seat more than the three that were already in the room.

As soon as Seth saw that it was Isis, Karim, and Shada, he was relieved. The one before him pulling down his hood to relive himself as Mahado.

Isis looked to Seth then the wrapped up body. She approached him frowning, when before him she placed her hand on the body gently. "This is… the pharaoh, isn't it?"

Seth nodded. "As much as it pains me to say so."

She quickly looked away. Trying to hide tears.

"Place him down here." Mahado said. Gesturing to a long stone table.

Seth went to the table and placed down the pharaoh. Feeling a great relive for his arms, but that didn't matter. Gazing down at the pharaoh, he glared, hating Bakura for this. All of the priests soon gathered around Atem, unwrapping his body to gaze at him.

"He was stabbed?" Mahado asked. Taking note of the drying blood around his chest.

"Yes, I couldn't do anything about it…" Seth replied solemnly. Wishing it weren't true, wishing he could have fought for Atem's life, but he had been a coward. He had stayed back and hid as his pharaoh, his lord, and his love was killed before his very eyes.

"Where did you find his body?" Isis questioned. Seeming to have recomposed herself from before.

"A cave in the desert. When he got captured I chased after who took him but couldn't stop them, I was outnumbered and would have died too." Seth explained. Having to look away from Atem when thinking of before. When Atem was begging him to save him, the look in his eyes had been so desperate, and his tears. They had tore at his heart. Seth never thought that things would come to this.

Anger suddenly taking over the priest. He turned away and approached a wall, hitting it angrily and resting his head against it. "If I hadn't of fallen asleep… If I had been fast enough… if I had not been a coward hiding in the shadows… the pharaoh would have lived. I would have died in his place."

Shada approached Seth. Placing a hand on his shoulder. "Seth, do not blame yourself for this. None of us were ready. We did not expect the palace to really be assaulted."

Seth turned to him. A fierce glare aimed right at him as he pushed the hand off his shoulder. "I will blame myself for this! All of those innocent people are being killed because of me! After the Runihura were killed, Atem thought everyone would be safe… but… because of me… because of me everyone out there is being slaughtered! I will take responsibility for my actions!" his gazed transfixed to Isis. "Tell me what you meant when you said I was the only one who could save him? Does he look saved to you?"

Isis was taken aback by his abruptness. She still answered him, placing a hand over the millennium necklace she wore around her neck. "I… I saw a vision about this, about our future."

Seth instantly approached her. "You knew the pharaoh was going to die and you didn't tell anyone?" he roared.

She shook her head solemnly. "I didn't know he was going to die… I just knew something was going to happen to him…" her head lowered as if shamed by her actions. "Please forgive me…" she muttered quietly.

Seth had half a mind to kill her, but he knew his anger was only blinding him. He felt like Isis had betrayed him, and betrayed Atem. She had known of a demise, and not said anything. He felt as though she wasn't even on their side anymore.

That was when Seth grew stiff. He pulled his millennium rod from his robe, he pulled at the bottom so that the dagger was visible and held it before Isis.

The other three instantly approached Seth. About ready to take action.

Seth only glared at them. They clearly could see it, but he could. "You liar! How dare you!" Seth growled at her.

Isis had tears in her eyes. "Please Seth… don't…"

"Tell the truth! Tell us what you really saw in your vision and how Bakura was able to get his hands on the book so easily, you know! The gods will have no mercy on you if you speak another lie! I will cut off your tongue!" Seth barked. He couldn't believe he hadn't realized this sooner. She would pay for her treachery, what she had done was completely crude. He would not let her get away with this.

She looked between all of them. "I… I saw that pharaoh die… in my vision… I knew everything, I knew it was destined… I'm sorry, but you have to understand that I didn't do any of this purposely!"

Seth held the dagger closer. "How did Bakura get the book!"

Isis backed away from the dagger. "I showed him where it was..."

Mahado stared in disbelief. "Isis… how could you…"

Her eyes only filled with more tears. "I didn't do it to hurt anyone! I did it to help save the pharaoh! Please you must believe me!"

"How could we believe you! You cursed liar!" Seth growled. She helped Bakura, she was part of the reason the pharaoh was dead. How could she do this, she was a priest of the court and yet she betrayed everyone's trust. Even the pharaoh's. "You deserve to die!" he shouted at her. Making her flinch.

"I'm sorry! But it was the only way!" she cried.

Suddenly they heard the wooden hatch that led down to them be forced open. Before Seth could strike at her, he put away the dagger and millennium rod as he was grabbed from behind. She had tricked them all, she was helping Bakura. How could she do this to them? Seth knew he wouldn't just get revenge on Bakura, but on Isis too. He would be the one to kill her. Seth struggled to get free, glancing behind him, seeing the other priests had already been seized by Bakura's men.

His attention went back to Isis, her eyes stay on the ground. "Don't you dare touch the pharaoh's body!" he yelled before being taken out of the basement. Away from the trader and his pharaoh. He swore then to Ra to avenge his pharaoh. No matter what or how much blood It took, he would avenge him.


End file.
